Secrets & Lies
by Mary Ann Summers
Summary: Addison tries to avoid Noah after she sleeps with him and he quickly believes she is pregnant, Violet finds out who the father of her baby is and Sam becomes jealous when Naomi dates his university roommate. Please Review!
1. Prologue: The Night Before

**_I DO NOT OWN PRIVATE PRACTICE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

* * *

Addison didn't know how she got to his house. All she knew was that she was standing at his front door staring into his eyes. He smiled as he took her hand, "I'm glad you came."

She smiled at him as he began to kiss her. Suddenly she was in Noah's arms as he lifted her onto the table and began to kiss her.

He kissed her passionately as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, never once releasing the grip he held on her body. As soon as her shirt was unbuttoned, she ripped his off as he carried her over to his bed, whispering her name in his ear, "Addison…"

She sighed as she laid down on the bed and he laid on top of her kissing her. She had wanted nothing more, in a really long time, than she wanted this right now. Every thought in her head disappeared and only he occupied her mind.

She groaned when he kissed her neck as she said his name in return, "Noah…"

"Addison, I have to tell you something," he heaved, trying to catch his breath between all of the excitement. "I love you."

She sighed as she kissed him. She had no response.

*** * ***

Violet sighed as she walked to door when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door as Charlotte entered carrying a stack of envelopes.

"I stopped by Cooper's today to grab his mail seeing as how he never goes to his place, and I grabbed yours seeing as how you are to lazy to get it," Charlotte sighed as she handed Violet her letters.

Violet grinned as took them from her and began to flip through the letters until she stopped at one that caught her attention while Charlotte took off her coat, "Charlotte, help yourself to food in the fridge. I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"If you are feeling sick, let me know."

Violet nodded, "thanks I will."

Violet entered her bedroom and closed the door, she quickly ripped open the letter and took a deep breath as she nervously read the results of the paternity test she got. She didn't want to know, she really didn't. But the thing was she was convinced in the long run it may be better to know who the father is and it would give them a chance to be involved. She hoped it was Sheldon, no Pete, no. She didn't know. She didn't want to hurt either of their feelings. One of them she would have to let down and the other surprise. Suddenly she read the name and began to cry. Now she knew. There was no secret. She was happy they were the father, but she didn't want to hurt the other one.

"Violet? Are you okay? I hear crying?" she heard the blonde southern woman ask through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Violet said as she wiped her nose and hid the letter.

* * *

Sam sighed as he noticed he received a new email from his old university roommate Morgan Heller. He grinned as he opened it up and began to read it. Apparently Morgan was in town and planning to drop by Oceanside for a visit.

Sam and Morgan had lost touch a few years back but apparently Morgan kept his email. Sam quickly sent his response, telling him that he would be expecting him and that the clinic opened up at nine.

Morgan's response after that was that he would be there between nine and nine thirty. Sam grinned as he leaned back in his chair and sipped a glass of wine. It would be good for them to catch up again.


	2. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN PRIVATE PRACTICE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

* * *

It took Cooper twenty minutes to convince Violet to come to work. He had known her for a long time, long enough to know when she was sick and when she was just trying to avoid something or someone. And she was definitely not sick.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Cooper asked as he drove Violet into work. She shook her head as he sighed, "very well."

She sighed and turned to him, "I'm pregnant."

He laughed and glanced at her stomach, "well I sort of noticed Violet, it's not really a secret, you're like the size of a basketball."

"I meant I'm pregnant and I know who the father is."

Cooper pulled the car over and stopped. He looked her in the eye and smiled, "well who is it?"

"I can't say."

"You say that and don't tell me?"

"I can't Cooper."

Cooper sighed, he wouldn't press the issue. When she was ready to tell him what was wrong, she would. She always did. After all, they were best friends. He shook his head as he pull back onto the road and continued to drive. He tapped his fingers on the wheel as he wondered who it may be. Sheldon or Pete, Pete or Sheldon.

"Sheldon?"

"What?" Violet said as she turned to him.

"Pete? Sheldon? Pete?"

"Cooper, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if you show any signs of who it is, possibly a smile or a twitch or something."

"Shut up and drive," Violet said as she rolled her eyes and ignored her friend.

* * *

"You okay?" Naomi asked as Addison walked into the office very jumpy and on edge. "You need to talk."

"Talk? Talk no, no talking about sex? No, no sex, I uh- I have a patient," she stopped when Naomi grabbed her arm and lead her into her office, closing the door behind her. Addison took a deep breath, walked to her office and shrugged, "what?"

"What? What do you mean what? You know very well what I want to know," Naomi replied.

Addison bit her lip and sighed, "I slept with Noah."

"You didn't!" Naomi gasped, "Addison…"

"I know I know."

There was an awkward paused between the two of them until Naomi looked over at her and grinned, "was it good?"

"Incredible."

"Spill."

* * *

Dell looked up as a tall, broad man entered the practice and headed over him and a million dollar smile, "hello I am looking for Doctor Bennett."

"Naomi or Sam?"

"Morgan?" they turned to see Sam say as he headed towards the man. He hugged the man and smiled as he introduced him to Dell, "Dell this is my old university roommate Morgan Heller, Morgan this is Dell."

Dell shook his hand and after a moment of silence grabbed a folder and walked off. Morgan smiled as he turned to Sam, "so how's the wife and kid."

"Maya is doing great."

"And your wife?"

"Naomi and I are divorced."

"Oh Sam, I am so sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Sam said as Naomi walked out of Addison's office. "Naomi, you remember Morgan Heller."

Naomi smiled, "Morgan, of course."

He gave her a hug as Sam looked at his watch, "Oh, look Morgan, I've got to go I am late to see a patient. Did you want to meet up a lunch?"

"Of course, I'll be here and you can take me to your favourite restaurant."

"It's a deal."

Morgan watched as Sam left and then turned to Naomi with a wide smile, "so I hear you and Sam are divorced."

"Yes, that's correct."

"That's a shame, I mean on his part. Look, I know it might be sudden but could I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Like on a date."

"If you want."

"Yes, I think I'd like that. Here's my address," Naomi said writing it down on a pad of paper and handing the piece to him, "seven sound good."

"It sounds great," he gave her a kiss on the check before he left words the elevator and got on as he passed Violet and Cooper who entered the office.

"Oh come on please Violet," Cooper said as Naomi watched them walk over and grab their files.

"No."

"What's going on?" Naomi smiled. She frowned as they both answered in unison, "nothing."

She shrugged, "okay then."

She handed Pete his files as he walked by and could help but notice Violet's eyes shoot open as she coughed on her coffee.

"You okay?" Pete asked her.

Violet nodded and swiftly walked away from him, avoiding eye contact. Naomi raised an eyebrow and sighed, she didn't want to know.


	3. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN PRIVATE PRACTICE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

* * *

"Hey Violet, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Violet jumped as she heard Pete ask as he entered her office. "I mean, hi Pete, did you need something?"

"Yeah- are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you would talk with a patient of mine, she's having trouble sleeping but I think it might be psychological and something she could talk to you about," he said.

She nodded and told him to send her to book an appointment with her. He nodded as he left. She avoided eye contact as Cooper entered the room, "is it Pete?"

"Cooper please, leave it alone."

"Maybe it isn't Pete, that's why you are being awkward."

"Cooper-"

"You're good at the avoiding game. I can't read your thoughts."

"Seriously Cooper," she said as she walked past him, ignoring him as she left her office, leaving him alone.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Addison asked Noah's wife as she entered her hospital room.

"I'm fine," she responded, "I am feeling better. So anything new happen to you today?"

"Not much, except I met my friend Sam's old friend Morgan Heller. Same name as you, only he's a man," Addison laughed as she checked her blood pressure.

"That's funny," she laughed a bit and then went silent, "how do you know when someone is cheating on you?"

"Excuse me."

"I think Noah may be sleeping with someone. I just- I don't know for sure and I don't know who," she replied. She sighed, "I may just be imagining it. It's silly."

"No, no Morgan it's not silly. Many women worry about their relationships. It's not uncommon," she said.

Morgan nodded, "I'm just so afraid to loose him."

Addison nodded and watched as Noah entered the room. She watched Morgan smile as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She frowned as she noticed Addison's smile turn to a frown. She looked at her doctor, "Doctor Montgomery is everything okay?"

Addison glanced at Noah and then at his wife, "everything is fine Morgan."

She smiled as she left the office and rolled her eyes as Noah caught up with her, "Addison, what's wrong, I have kept calling you cell phone and you haven't responded."

"I know."

"So do I get an explanation?"

"I like you Noah. I just don't know if I can do this. There's too much weight involved in our- this relationship."

"Addison-"

"I'll talk to you later Noah, I just need time to think."

"Time, I can give you time."

* * *

"Violet can I ask you a question?"

"Good god," Violet sighed and frowned when she saw Naomi, "oh sorry. I just- never mind. Yes go ahead."

"Okay then. Anyways is it okay for a woman to date her ex-husband's oldest friend?"

"Oh is this about Morgan Heller and you?"

"How did you-?"

"I only figured it had something to do with him."

"Right, anyways what should I do about Heller."

Violet laughed, "you call him Heller."

"He said I could. I guess that's what his friends call him or whatever," Naomi shook it off, "anyways what do I do? Do you think Sam will be mad?"

"Why should he be?"

"I don't know," Naomi nodded, "thanks anyways."

"If you need to talk come to me," Violet said before he eyes widened, "but I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what?"

"Distract Pete and Cooper long enough for me to sneak out for my lunch without them seeing me."

"Why?"

"Don't ask," Violet replied. "Just do."

Naomi turned and noticed Pete and Cooper speaking with Dell at the front desk and sighed turning to Violet, "I want an explanation later."

"And you shall receive one, but not yet," Violet replied as she watched Naomi walk out and begin to distract the boys as she grabbed her purse and made her way for the elevator.

She pushed the button and frowned as the door opened. Standing in front of her was the only other person she didn't want to see besides Cooper who was bugging her to death, and Pete.

"Sheldon, hi," she said awkwardly as she frowned.


	4. Chapter 3

**_I DO NOT OWN PRIVATE PRACTICE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

* * *

"Violet I was wondering if we could talk," Sheldon said as he stepped out of the elevator and next to her.

"I'm sort of busy now, I'm in a rush. Patient. House call. I'm already late."

"Liar," she heard Cooper whisper as he walked past her, she growled at him and shot a look over to Naomi allowing her to be aware that she was not impressed for Naomi had failed miserably at keeping them distracted.

"Violet I thought you were going out for lunch now," Pete said as he walked over.

Violet's eyes went from Sheldon to Pete to Sheldon. Her heart began to race, she had to get out of there and quick.

"Violet," Sheldon said, "are you okay?"

"I've got to go," she replied as she continuously pushed the elevator button, tapping her foot on the floor as she anxiously waited for it to open.

"Violet, do you need to talk?"

"No, I don't need to talk to either of you," Violet said, "you're both here. Staring at me. Can I help it if I am awkward."

"You're lying."

"I agree with Sheldon, Violet what is wrong?" Pete asked, "you can tell us if something is wrong."

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" she raised her voice and noticed both of them as well as Naomi and Cooper staring at her, "what? Nothing's wrong."

She sighed as the elevator door opened, "finally."

Naomi watched as she got onto the elevator and waited until the door closed before she walked over to Cooper, "what's going on with her?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Cooper-"

"She knows who is the father of her baby. She just won't tell anyone."

"She told you."

"Not who it is. She's very hard to read."

"Well if she knows, she has to tell him- them."

"I know, just, give her time."

"Naomi we need to talk," Addison said as she got off the elevator and waved Naomi to follow her into her office.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

For two weeks Addison desperately tried to avoid Noah, only visiting his wife when he was in surgery or with a patient. She didn't need this. But although she felt horrible about Morgan having suspicions, it was killing her that she couldn't see him.

"Everything looks fine Morgan," she said and frowned when Noah entered. "Hello Noah."

"Doctor Montgomery, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know," she replied trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey could I possibly ask you about a patient of mine, she's pregnant but there may be some complications."

"Of course," she said as she told his wife to get some rest and left her room with him. "So what's the complication?"

"Us."

"Noah-"

"You've been avoiding me Addison and I demand to know why."

"Morgan suspects you are having an affair."

"Does she know it's you?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Noah-"

"Addison, are you okay?" he asked as she suddenly went pale. She jerked a bit and he only caught the word 'sick' before he found himself chasing her to the washroom. He entered the washroom after knocking and was glad she was the only person in the female washroom. "Are you okay?"

"I fine," she replied as she flushed the toilet after throwing up and went to the sink to wash her mouth.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just suddenly felt nauseaous."

"Addison- are you pregnant?"

"No, I just- uh- had some bad sushi before I came here. I'll never go to Koy Mi Wa's again," she laughed. "Noah, I'm not pregnant."

"Okay. Are you sure you are okay," she nodded as his beeper went off, "I have to go, can we finish this talk later?"

"Sure," she said as she watched him leave. Sushi? She didn't even have lunch yet. Suddenly her eyes went wide, she was late. She was supposed to start her period last week. She took a few deep breaths as she left the washroom, and headed out of the hospital. It was impossible, she couldn't get pregnant, Naomi has said so.

When she got into her car and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe she ought to check just in case. With that she started up her car and drove to the store to buy a home pregnancy test.

* * *

Violet sighed as she closed the refrigerator door after attempting to find something to satisfy her cravings. She jumped when she saw Naomi and Cooper standing at the table staring at her, "god, you guys, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"We've waited patiently for two weeks, two weeks Violet, spill the beans," Naomi said and rolled her eyes when Violet stared at her with a clueless expression, "is it Pete or Sheldon?"

"Cooper! You told her I know?!"

"She weaseled it out of me two weeks ago when you bumped into the two candidates," Cooper replied, "you need to tell someone. So tell us."

"Actually it would be better is she told the father, but we really want to know," Naomi smiled, "so tell us."

"I am not telling you who the father of my baby is-" Violet gasped and caught herself as Pete walked in.

He stared at her, "you know?"

She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"Who is it? Is it me?"

Violet's heart skipped a beat, "I uh- uh-"

"Just, tell me."

"It's Sheldon," she replied as he nodded and walked out of the room. Her eyes became watery as she left everyone and grabbed her purse from her office before heading towards the elevator. She was going to take the rest of the day off. She couldn't handle it.

* * *

Charlotte pulled into the small café one of her patients had recommended to her a few weeks ago, seeing as how it was her first lunch in a while she actually got to begin early so she had enough time to enjoy the short drive and have a nice cup of coffee and a roll before heading back to work. She would have no one there to distract her from her novel, and she wouldn't have to speak to anyone about anything.

She smiled as she parked her car and headed in. She went up to the counter and ordered. As she waited for her coffee to be made she couldn't help but notice her boyfriend's best friend sitting in the corner. So much for being alone.

Charlotte frowned as she noticed Violet's eyes were red and she had been crying. She thanked the server and took her lunch over and sat next to Violet, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, Charlotte, hi. Um, nothing's wrong?"

"You can lie to someone when you've got it written all over that tear soaked face of yours, tell me. It might make you feel better."

"I was confronted by Cooper and Naomi about finding out who the father of my baby is-"

"So you finally told them."

"Well, Pete walked in as I was telling them I wouldn't say. But he sort of made me. I got really afraid and I said the father of my baby is Sheldon but-"

"It's not."

"Yeah."

"It's Pete's."

"Yeah."

"So why don't you just tell him."

"He was so hurt and to hurt him that much and then suddenly say 'oh I made a mistake it's actually you', it's horrible."

"Won't it be more horrible if he goes on believing he isn't the father when his child is growing up with another man in his place?" Charlotte smiled as Violet looked up at her. She knew she was right, "want me to drive you back and help you tell him?"

"You would do that?"

"Sure I ain't got nothing better to do," Charlotte sighed as she helped Violet out of her seat.

* * *

Addison tapped her heals together as she sat on the toilet with her underwear down, holding a stick she had just peed on in her hands. She laughed a bit, "this is ridiculously. I can't be pregnant."

She looked at her watch again, about a half a minute left to go. She began to tap her heals again and sighed, "I can't. It's impossible."

She looked at her watch again, fifteen seconds left to go. She whistled a bit and took a deep breath when the time was up. This was it, the moment of truth. She looked at the stick in disbelief.

It had a plus mark.

She was pregnant.

"Oh my god," she gasped.


	5. Chapter 4

**_I DO NOT OWN PRIVATE PRACTICE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

* * *

"Violet, can we talk?" Sheldon said as he saw her getting onto the elevator with Charlotte.

"Sheldon now is not a good time," Violet replied.

"Please-"

"Sheldon not now," Charlotte snapped as she headed onto the elevator with Violet. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "you can do this."

"I know."

As soon as the elevator doors opened Violet and Charlotte got off and headed towards Pete's office and walked in on him without knocking. Luckily he didn't have any patients. "Hi," he said.

"Pete, we need to talk," Violet replied.

"I don't know if I really feel up to talking."

"Fine, then sit down and listen to her talk," Charlotte snapped.

Violet placed a hand on her arm, "I got Charlotte, thanks."

"Vi, what's going on?" Pete asked as he watched her carefully.

"I can't lie to you Pete and this is really hard for me so I am just going to say it and get it over with," she took a breath. "When we were talking earlier I got overwhelmed by everyone and I sort of said Sheldon was the father but-"

"But?"

"But he's not."

"I am?"

"Yes. I just got really scared and I said whatever name popped into my head, and I had been talking to Sheldon so his well, popped up," she looked at him. "I hope you're not mad."

"Mad? Mad? I'm thrilled," he said as he got up and embraced her in a hug.

Charlotte smiled until she noticed they began to kiss and slowly backed away awkwardly and left his office.

She smiled for she knew if it hadn't been for her Violet would still be weeping in the café and Pete miserable in his office. She jumped as she walked into Cooper, "oh hey."

"Hey, what's going on in there?" he said looking at Pete's door.

"Violet told him the truth."

"About…"

"Him being the father."

"Pete's the father?!"

"You people need to communicate more," she said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Addison, you called," Noah said as he met her at a restaurant she had recently visited with Naomi a week ago. "Is something wrong?"

"Noah, uh, I don't know how to say this but… I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious? I was joking before."

"I know but I am, I took a test."

"So what do you plan to do? I mean, are you going to get an abortion?"

"Why would you automatically think that?"

"Well you've been avoiding me so…"

"I was just worried about your wife catching us. I felt bad, she's putting up a fight for you."

"So you're keeping it?"

"I wanted a baby more than anything, and I thought it was impossible. But here I am, sitting and pregnant. So yes."

"Am I able to-?"

"Yeah, Noah I love you. I feel bad about your wife but I love you. I really do. I want you to be part of this. I want you to be a part of me. I want you around. To be with me."

He smiled and kissed her, "I want that too."

* * *

"Hey Morgan, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as he saw his friend sitting in the lobby of Oceanside.

"I'm waiting for Naomi."

"Naomi, what for?"

"I'm taking her out for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, don't you know?"

"I'm ready-" Naomi stopped. She sighed as she saw Sam staring at her with an emotionless expression, "Sam-"

"We'll talk later," he said as he left.

Naomi sighed, she should have told him she was going out with his friend. It was only fair he knew. She frowned as she went over to Morgan, "I think I should talk to him… rain check?"

"Sure," he said giving her a kiss and leaving.

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sam I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You should have told me."

"I know."

"And with Morgan Heller!"

"I know."

"Naomi, I'm not going to lie. It hurts to see you with other people. Especially friends of mine."

"Why shouldn't I be happy? We aren't together anymore Sam."

"I know I just- I just-"

"You just what?"

"I still love you Naomi!"

She sighed and touched her chest. She couldn't believe it. He still loved her. She smiled and moved closer to him as he stared into her eyes.

Then they began to kiss.


	6. Chapter 5

**_I DO NOT OWN PRIVATE PRACTICE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

* * *

"Something's wrong Naomi," Addison said the following morning to her friend.

"I know, it is."

"You know?"

"I think I should tell Morgan."

"What? No, don't tell Morgan it will crush her!"

"Her? I was talking about Morgan Heller, okay, what are you talking about?" Naomi stared her friend down.

"Only if you tell me what you are talking about after. AND you can't judge until you tell me yours."

"Fine. Go."

"I'm just going to say it, I'm pregnant with Noah's baby."

"What?"

"Your problem!"

"Fine, I am- was going out with Morgan Heller, Sam's friend, and then Sam and I had sex. I think we are getting back together."

"Oh my god, Naomi that is huge!"

"What about you? You're pregnant with Noah's baby. What do you think you are going to tell his wife?"

"She can't find out."

"Addison, she needs to know, what does Noah think?"

"He's thrilled."

"Even more of a reason for her to know."

"I can't."

"You have too, what choice do you have?"

"Not telling her?"

"Addison."

"Okay, you are right."

"I know I am."

"But if I tell my Morgan you have to tell yours. It isn't right, especially if you and Sam are getting back together," Addison said as Naomi frowned.

She nodded though, "yeah, you are right."

* * *

"Naomi?" Sam asked as he entered her office. He smiled, "Dell told me you wanted to talk."

"I do."

"What about? Is something wrong?"

"I need to be honest with you Sam. I don't want to break up with Morgan."

"Oh."

"Unless we're sure we want to do this again."

"Do what?"

"Get back together, if we do, I want to be sure we're not going to screw it up again."

"Do you think we will?"

"I don't know. I need to know from you though, are you ready to go through this again and be together? I don't want to hurt Maya anymore. So I need to be sure."

"I am."

"Really?"

"I promise you I am."

* * *

Addison took a deep breath as she entered Morgan's hospital room and approached her baby's father's wife. She took a deep breath and smiled, "hey Morgan, we need to talk."

"What about? Oh please god, don't tell me I've lost my baby."

"No, no, it's nothing like that."

"Oh, you scared me. What's wrong?"

Before Addison had a chance to answer she saw Noah enter the room. She looked at him as he stopped, he knew what she was planning on doing. He gave her a questioning glance, she knew that he was wondering whether he should stay or leave. She nodded for him to stay and turned back to his wife, "Morgan, I want to let you know I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Plan what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's good news, why would that-?" she stopped and looked at her husband and then back at her doctor. She sweet smile turned to a nasty and threatening frown as he nostrils flared and her eyes widened, "tell me you did not sleep with my husband!"

"Morgan please," Noah tried to calm her.

"Get away from me! I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two!"

"Morgan-" Addison stopped as Morgan grabbed the vase filled with flowers and whipped them at her. "Please."

"Get out! Get out! I want another doctor. One that won't sleep with my child's father!"

Addison backed up and left, Noah quickly following her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she left, that had hurt Morgan so much, she was such a terrible person.

She stopped as Noah grabbed her arm and stopped her, "are you okay?"

"Look what I did."

"She needed to find out."

"It was horrible."

"But also what was needed to be done. Now the truth is out and we don't have to hide."

Addison looked up at him as he lowered his head and began to kiss her, they would be together now. But what would happen to Morgan and his child?

* * *

**_Sorry it took me so long to put this Chapter up! I apologize._**


End file.
